The Cullens go to Busch Gardens
by Dylan'sSis101
Summary: What happens when it is a cloudy day and the Cullens want to go somewhere, where should they go? Busch Gardens of course. What could go wrong? First fanfic. Please read and review! Normal pairings, Bella human and Cullen are vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first fanfic! Sorry not I a very good grammar**** and spelling. So please read and review. Please tell me what you think all opinions are appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight it belongs to Stephanie Myers and I don't own Bush Gardens either but it would be cool if I did. **

* * *

I woke up to an empty bedside where Edward normally was. I remembered him saying something about how Emmett wanted to go somewhere, since Alice said it was going to be cloudy. Then it clicked in that Edward must have went to see where and when were going. The house was empty Charlie had left early to go to work; he is the chief of police here in Forks, Washington. I decided that I might as well get up and eat something, and then by the time I finished hopefully Edward would be back. After putting on a pair of jeans and a royal blue shirt, I headed down stairs and placed a pop tart in the toaster. I turned around to find the most beautiful angel standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Good morning, love." when he spoke it sounded like a thousand angels singing.

"Morning Edward, so where do vampires go to have fun?" I asked wondering if Emmett's type of fun was the same as mine?

"Well we all had a different opinion on where to go. Rosalie wanted to go somewhere with speed. Emmett thought that monster trucks might fun. I think you can guess where Alice wants to go."

"Most likely shopping. So where are we going?" Edward pixie like sister love to shop and play dress up the human. Since she had no memories of ever being human, she thought that I should have as many as I could.

"They are still trying to figure out where to go. Do you have any ideas?"

"We need to go somewhere that everyone will like." Somewhere with cars for Rosalie, where Emmett could be Emmett, and somewhere Alice could buy things. We need somewhere Emmett could be like his teddy bear fun loving self and Rose liked speed and cars. We need somewhere with lots of different things to do. I wonder what five vampires would be like in Busch Gardens.

"Now you see the problem, they all like different things"

"I have an idea! We could go to…" Before I could even finish Edwards silver phone rung once and the he picked up.

"It's Alice she wants to talk to you," Edward said as he handed me the phone. I took the phone out of his hand. Wondering what Alice could possible want.

"Hello" I ask worried if another shopping trip was being planned.

"Bella that was a wonderful idea we never have been to Busch Gardens." Of course, Alice would know what I was planning to tell Edward, since she could see the future.

"Well glad you like it, what does everyone else think?" I asked wondering what Rose would think. Alice started to talk quicker and what I got out of it was.

"They all just love the idea. Esme called you dad asked him if you could go and then stay the night at our house. We are going to have so much fun! Hurry up and come over so I can do your make-up. See you soon." I cut off the already dead phone and handed it back to Edward.

"So love, what did Alice want? From what it sounded like you had any idea, do you wish to tell me or make me wait until we get to my house?"

I might as well tell him since he could read minds it was no use in trying to surprise him because as soon as we would get near his house he would be able to hear his family's thoughts. He could read everyone's thoughts except mine.

"Well I guess I should tell you since as soon as we get near your house you will be able to hear were we are going. I thought that maybe we could go to Busch Gardens." After saying this, a smile crossed his face.

"I never thought of that. Well we better get going before Alice comes over here and has a fit about how you're not at our house letting her dress you up do your makeup." He said grinning. Most of the time when Alice got the idea of playing dress up the human, after a couple of hours Edward would come save me. She always said that 'since she had no memories of being human herself she wanted me to have as many as possible.'

"Yea, we better go. We don't want to keep Emmett waiting too long. Who knows what he will do."

We left my house and he held the door of his shiny silver Volvo. The ride took only minutes since Edward and all the rest of the Cullen's always drive like maniacs. We went down the long gravel road, which they call a driveway since they like to keep a distance from humans. We arrived and were meet my am very excited Emmett. He ran and had me in a bear hug within seconds of me opening my door.

"Umm Emmett I can't breathe!" I told him gasping for air.

He sat me down "Sorry Bella, I forgot you're a fragile human." He said grinning. Edward came to my side of the car and we walked hand-n-hand to his house. We were greeted by Alice, Edward pixie of a sister, who was jumping up and down like a 3 year old who has a too much candy on Halloween. She practically pulled me upstairs and to her bedroom and on her bed was a pair of denim short and a blue shirt with darker blue flower down the left side.

"Ok, Bella. I picked out your clothes they are laying on the bed and I will go get the makeup ready. So get dress and try not to hurt yourself." she said darting out of her room and most likely going into her bathroom. I got dressed and went in to her bathroom and she was standing there waiting for me.

"Have a seat, Bella" She had her makeup laid all over the counter; from the looks of things she had more make-up than a beauty shop. After what seemed like an hour, Alice was done. I looked in the mirror and I was shocked once and again. My hair was in a French braid and my makeup look awesome. Most girls would be glad to have a best friend who loved to shop and do there makeup. However, most of the time I would rather just be wearing jeans, shirt, and sneakers. However, you just can't stop Alice.

"Ok Bella we are all done and if I do say so you look great." She said smiling.

"Well it is all thanks to you. So when are we leaving? I asked wondering how much time we have spent by her playing dress up.

"Now, there waiting down stairs for us. Come on we don't want to keep them waiting." she said taking my hand as we went down stairs Rosalie and Emmett were talking about who knows what. Jasper and Edward were playing a game of chess but they stopped when they heard us come down the stairs.

"Wow, Bella you look great."Edward said walking over to me.

"It's all Alice's doing"

"So Bella are you ready to have fun day hanging out with us riding some rides." Emmett was grinning while he picked up the keys to his jeep.

"Come on guys lets go, we are wasting time just standing here." Rosalie said going to stand my Emmett. We all walked out of the house and into the garage. Emmett's jeep was huge; the wheels were almost as tall as I was. Edward lifted me up and placed me in the middle of the back seat. Alice sat on one side of me and Edward on the other. Emmett sat in the drivers set, Rose by him and then Jasper. Emmett's jeep was the only one big enough to fit all of us in it. Edward buckled my harness and with that, we were off.

* * *

**Please read and review. Tell me what you think and I would like to know if anyone had any ideas on how they should choose who picks what ride they should ride first, let me know. All ideas welcome. **


	2. Alpengeist

Just FYI the Busch Garden in the story is the one in Williamsburg since I have never been to the one in Florida.  
Disclaimer: Once again don't own Twilight or Busch Gardens =(

Chapter two:

We arrived at Busch Gardens quicker that I thought possible, with Emmett's speedy driving. We all jumped out of the jeep and ran to the gate. Edward went and paid for six tickets and then he gave us each a ticket. Then we proceeded to go through the gate that led in to the actual park.

"Let's make a pack to go on every ride together, no matter what," Alice said, as she looked around at all the shops around and the music playing.

"Ok" I said and the rest of the Cullens nodded in response.

"So who is going to choose the first ride?" asked Jasper

"Meeee!!" yelled Emmett, jumping up and down. Several people turned to look at us.

"Emmett calm down or we are going home," Rosalie told him but he continued to jump up and down.

"Jasper can you calm him down?" asked Edward.

About two seconds later Emmett stopped jumping up and down. Alice then pulled a deck of card out of her pocket.

"I think that we should each draw a card the person with the highest card gets to pick the first ride. Then we will keep going until everyone has had and turn." She said shuffling the deck of cards.

"I get to draw a card first" Emmett was already trying to pick the best card out of Alice's hand.

"Come on Emmett we don't have all day" I had to agree with Jasper it was taking way to long for Emmett to pick. What seemed like days later he picked the card that was on top of the deck. His happy grinning face turned upside-down. I guess that he didn't have a high card like he wanted. Next Jasper drew a card. I couldn't tell if it was good or bad because he can always put on a good poker face unlike Emmett. I drew a card next. I looked down and saw a five of spades and then I knew I didn't have a chance. Rose picked out her card and had a half smile on her face, so I guess her card was good. Edward picked a card and shrugged. Since he knew what everyone's card was as soon as they looked at it, I took it that he lost. He then took the cards from Alice and she drew a card and showed everyone her seven of hearts. I showed my card and put it on the deck. Rose looked at Jasper and she showed him her Queen of clubs. Jasper flashed a smile as he flipped over the card in his hand and reviled his king of spades. So how bad of a ride could Jasper pick.

"Okay Jazz, what ride do you want to ride?" Emmett asked as if he still wish he could have picked the first ride but glad that he would be on one soon enough.

"I think that we should ride the Alpengeist" As soon as the words were out of Jasper's mouth I wonder if coming here was a good idea. I mean not that I don't like roller coaster it's just that that thing looked fast. By the time we walked over to get in line it looked really fast. The line was long and that was a good thing, I guess that maybe they would get impatient and go somewhere else. Emmett always hated that idea waiting in lines. So I shouldn't have been surprised when he started talking to the group of guys that were from some type of school. When I say group I mean there was a group of thirty or forty of them. Smiling Emmett leaned over and whisped "play along okay" in my ear. Then he turned back to Jasper who was in front of him. They both smiled, which was never a good thing, unless you wanted trouble.

"Man, I hate riding baby rides just because mom said we have to do what she want…"pointing a finger at me. Then I got there plan and I started to think of ways I could help them out.

"Well, mom said that since you got a new car you have to ride what I want." I told them. They both looked at me smiling.

"You wouldn't catch me dead on this ride if it wasn't for her and mom." Jasper told Emmett. After Jasper the group of boys looked at each other and then they left the area which lead us to the front of the line.

Emmett, Jasper and the rest of the Cullens looked at me. "Nice going little sister" Emmett said as he put his arm around my shoulders. Then we made our way to the front of the line to get on the ride. The man running the ride looked at us. He looked like he was in his mid to late thirties. He looked very mad when we come up to get on the ride.

"You guys did something to make all those guys leave!" he was yelling at us but Emmett, Rose, and got to the far left of the first seats of the ride. He motioned for me and Edward to sit up there with him. I really didn't like the idea of riding that ride but I had already agreed to ride every ride. If I backed down now Emmett would never let me live it down. But the front was the last place I wanted to ride at.

"Alice and Jasper can sit up front and I will sit behind you."

"Bella there is nothing to worry about. People ride this ride all the time and nothing ever happens to them." Jasper told me as he sent a wave of calm toward me.

"Yea but those people don't have bad luck like me" The guy that was running the ride went to the back of the ride and was making sure they were buckled in and making small talk with them. I think it was just so he didn't have to be up here with us. I decided that I might as well give in. Hey if the ride crashed then Edward would have to turn me into a vampire.

"Ok fine but I am not on the end" I took the seat by Emmett and Edward sat on the end by me and Rose sat on the end by Emmett. Jasper and Alice were behind Emmett and Rose and beside Alice were two younger kids about thirteen or fourteen. We buckled up and Edward checked mine three or four times. The ride started. O my gosh I am going to die what was I thinking. What is Charlie do to do when he finds out I am dead? Even though I won't really be dead but be a vampire. The ride had not bottoms so our feet were dangling in the air. Then we started to move faster we were going around corners and doing loops. I screamed for the first half of the ride and Emmett he was laughing the whole time. But after I quit screaming I was laughing right along with the rest of the Cullens.

As we pulled in to where we got on the ride at and got off on the opposite sides we had got on at. That was actual kinda fun, in the scary way.

"Now, Bella was that so bad" Emmett asked me smiling at me.

"It was ok."

"So now what?" Emmett asked looking around as my stomach growled.

"When was the last time we feed the human?" Edward asked looking at me.

"Umm… We haven't." Rosalie told him looking at me.

"I think that we should feed Bella." Jasper told them and Emmett nodded. We started toward some kind of food place and then Emmett stopped and turned. Then he looked back at me smiling and ran off. At human speed of course.

Thanks for the reviews! Please read and review.


	3. Food and Big Bad Wolf

* * *

or write. Please review before I update any more I need some reviews to know if anyone likes it and wants more. internetSorry I haven't wrote anything in a while but I had friends over for a sleepover and I didn't have a chance to get on the

We all walked around and were looking for a place to me food. Well all of us except Emmett since he ran off about three minutes and all of a sudden Alice stopped and when in to the small shop on the corner, were wonderful smelling food was coming from. She came back holding a plate of food and a drink in her other hand. It smelled good. She handed to me and I took a sip of my drink. There were chicken tenders with fries and lemonade to drink.

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem but I think you should remind us when you need to eat." She said smiling.

I ate most of my food but I didn't want to make everyone else wait on me and I was starting to worry about Emmett I hadn't seen him since we got off the ride.

"Do you guys know where Emmett went?" They all looked around but he was nowhere to be seen.

"No" they all said after looking around. Then from around a corner where music from some other, came Emmett with a bag full of stuff and from the way it looked it seemed like food.

"Where have you been Emmett" Rose asked him looking him in the eyes.

"Well you guys said that Bella need food so I got her some." Hand me a bad full of candy and don't mean the stuff you do in to a store and buy a candy bar. It was a funnel cake, cotton candy, and a bunch of things of all colors. Emmett knows that sugar makes me sugar high and hyper. So I thought that he might just be giving me this so I would be hyper but that thought went in my head and out the other. It all looked and smelled go.

"Thanks Emmett but I just ate."

"Then you can have desert."

"But Emmett you know…" Before I could finish he looked like he was going to cry and cut me off by saying "So you're not going to eat it after I went all over the park just to try to find something that you would like." I didn't want to make him feel like I didn't appreciate it. I mean I don't think I will get hyper from all of it and it did look good. Also I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Ok fine Emmett I will eat it." I told him as I started eating my funnel cake.

"Thanks Bella."

"So while Bella finishes we might as well decide who goes next. So pick a card any card." Jasper told us as he held out the cards toward Alice. However Emmett when and grabbed one before she could. Which I thought was extremely funny, since she couldn't see because it was a split decision.

"Haha too quick for you!"Emmett was laughing and then he looked at his card and a bigger smile crossed his face. "Yes I am defiantly going to win." I started to laugh and they all looked at me as I finished the last of the stuff Emmett gave me. This was a giant lollipop as big as my head and had every color of the rainbow. Then ten eyes were looking at me.

"Bella love, are you okay?" Edward asked me looking at me suspiciously.

Why wouldn't I be? "Yes of course why wouldn't I be." I said laughing even hard.

"Oh well my turn to pick a card." Rosalie said taking a card from the middle of the pile. But she had a frown on her face so that couldn't be good. I was the last one to pick a card since I couldn't stop laughing at all the faces of the disappointed vampires. So I reached out and took a card from Jasper and then I looked at it and saw that it was a king of clubs.

"So Emmett what did you get?" Rose asked Emmett. He looked all happy and grinning as he showed everyone his jack of spades. Haha I had one, I beat Emmett! Now he had to ride what I wanted, yes.

"Can you beat that Bella?" Emmett asked staring at what he thought was his willing card.

"Yea of course I can beat you, what kind of question is that!?" then I showed him my king of clubs. I laughed as I saw his face fall.

"No Bella it can't be. I bought you stuff and everything.

"Oh well! Stinks for you!"

"Well Bells where do you want to go to?"Jasper asked. I had seen what looked like a harmless ride, even younger kids were riding it.

"I want to ride the….." I said keeping it suspenseful.

"Come on out with it." A very impatient vampire looked and told me.

"THE BIG BAD WOLF" I ran to get in line not worrying if the other were behind or not. Then I looked to see that Cullens were following me. We ran in line and this was the longest line I think I ever seen. It took us what seemed like hours to move forward enough so we only had about four or five more rides before our turn. They were all little kids and that was really annoying. Most of the time waiting I had entertained myself with eating another huge lollipop and two more cotton candies. That Emmett had left and gotten me. But that had been what seemed like hours ago and I was getting tired of waiting. So I started rocking back and forth. These little kids were really beginning to get on my nerves. So looking at Emmett I asked him "So are you ready to see all the werewolves".

Now all the Cullens and all the kids were looking at me.

"I guess I am." Emmett told me. Yes he would play along like I did this morning.

"You know. I even saw one once. He was big and brown but at first I thought he was a dog. So I wasn't scared. Well I overheard one of the park managers saying that they forgot to feed them. So they are very hungry. Do you know what they eat, Emmett?" I asked him in a serious tone and added a wink at the last bit.

"No, what do they eat"

"I heard that they eat kids and they only eat them when they are excited or scared"

"Really" Another load of kids got on the ride and we moved up. All the kids were looking at us.

"Yup heard it from the managers myself." Then from the ride screams arose and all the kids froze. Then they took off like there was no tomorrow. We all walked up to the gate to get on the ride.

"I have a question for you love." Edward asked me.

"Well then ask me already, I'm gettin any old here, unlike you." I told him gaining a laugh from Emmett and a smile from Rose, Alice and Jasper.

He looked down "Is there any special reason that you chose this ride?"

"Well to be honest it didn't sound that scary."

"It doesn't have anything to do with that Jacob is a wolf." He asked in a soft low voice.

"Of course not, how silly are you" Haha Edward was jealous. Then a tall guy that was running the ride came over and started to yell at me

"What did you tell those kids…" It looked like he had recently dyed his hair blond, since his eyebrows are brown. So unless he dyed them.

"Well I just told them the truth." I told him. The Cullen's looked at me and if I could hear thoughts like Edward I would most likely heard 'what are you going to tell him'. I wondered what else I would hear and laughed at the thought.

"Which was what?" he asked he was getting mad if could be possible.

"I once thought was a wolf was a dog. I don't know why they went running off like that." I told him. "Now if you don't mind I don't have all day and I am planning to ride this ride so get out of my way before I hurt you!" He and the Cullens stood there shocked but the guy didn't move. So I pushed him out of the way and got on the ride. The rest of the Cullens joined me. None of them said anything but they all had a strange look on their face. The ride stared. The ride wasn't that bad actually I wished it would have went faster.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asked me asked me.

"Yea" I signed.

"What wrong Bella didn't you like it?" Jasper asked.

"Yea, I just wished that ride was faster and I had more cotton candy." I told them that cotton candy was really good. Emmett took off running at human speed of course. They all laughed.

"Bella I don't think I ever heard you tell anyone off. It was pretty sweet and you made all those kids disappear." Rose told me. I about to tell her thanks but Emmett came back carrying a big sack, which was from the ground up to Emmett's knees and about as wide as he was.

"What it's in the bag, Emmett?" I really wanted to know I started to feel really shaky with excitement.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please Please Please read and review!!!**


	4. Loch Ness Monster

Sorry for not updating but I've been busy and I had writers block for this story. It hasn't gone way but I'm trying to write on it but it's not good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Busch Gardens.

* * *

Emmett walked over and stood by me with his face grinning.

"Emmett quit singing 'Barbie Girl' to blocking your thoughts." Edward told Emmett.

"Well Edward, no one told you to listen to them anyway" Emmett told him.

"it's not something I can turn off and on as I wish."

"Emmett please tell me what's in the bag!" I begged him. I really wanted to know and if it was anything to do with sugar, I wanted it.

"Okay Bella, it's just for you little sis." He said grinning at me and he handed me the bag. I opened it open and gasped. There was cotton candy of every color. I mean I never knew that they made green, purple, and orange cotton candy. I took a handful of purple, ran, and gave him a huge hug.

"Thanks Emmett! You're the bestest." Did I really just say "bestest" oh well.

"Yea you're pretty cool yourself." Emmett told me.

"Emmett you shouldn't give her all that sugar you know what it does to her."

"Edward leave him alone. He is just trying to make me happy." I told him as I started working on the green cotton candy.

"I ask that we ride another ride what do you guys think?" Rose spoke for the first time in a while. Oh my gosh I forgot all about rides! Alice handed me the deck of card.

"Yea let's go! Someone pick a card any card." Alice picked a card, Edward was next, Emmett and Rose were last. The reviled there cards. Rose had won with an Ace of diamonds.

"So what do you want to ride Rose?" I asked and everyone was staring at me.

"The Loch Ness Monster." Yes that sounded fun.

"Yes come on let's go!" I was tired of waiting around. We all left and started our walk to the ride. By the time we got there, I had finished all the candy and as some people say I was 'bouncing off the walls' even though there are no wall near me. Ha-ha man I should write a joke book. The line to the ride wasn't as long as the one at the last ride but still I don't like to wait when there are rides to ride and candy to eat.

"Bella, I think that you have had too much sugar." Edward told me as I went and stood my Rose.

"Hey Rosie, would you like to help me with something." They all looked at me.

"Um..Sure Bella."

"Okay let's go. We'll be right back so stay here and Alice don't look and Eddie don't listen." There were people around so it didn't want them to hear. I pulled Rose with me to the side where people get off the ride.

"Okay Rose follow my lead." She nodded shocked that I had picked her. But it was her choice of ride so she should get to help. We walked over the guy running the ride.

"Hello sir can I ask you something." I gave him my innocent eyes.

"Sure for you darling asks away." He was blond and reminded me of Mike Newton. Rose came and stood by me.

"Has anyone ever died on this ride?" I knew that he wouldn't be able to speak with Rose there.

"Um.."

"That means yes. You should have a warning." I took off running back to the Cullens screaming.

"Jasper I asked him and he didn't answer if anyone ever died so they must have. Oh no what if where next those loops don't look safe." Ever in the line looked at each other and then there was a stampede to get out of line. We got out of the line and then back in.

"Nice Bella."

"Thanks Jazzy."

"I have to say I am beginning to like Bella more and more."

"Thanks Rosie."

We all ran up to the front of the line.

"You are the girl who ran off all the people in line." The dumb blond waved his finger in my face.

"No I asked you a simple question and you failed to answer it. So it is your fault and you better take that finger out of my face before I do something drastic." We all loaded the ride. Me and Edward sat together, Rose and Emmett, then Jazz and Alice. The ride started we did loops and went thru a corkscrew mountain type thing. Man this day is awesome.

* * *

Tell me what you think. I will try to update at least once every two weeks from now on but no promises. I start school on Tuesday and I have SCA, and Sophomore student council. Please review.


	5. Alice Get to Pick

I'm so sorry. I know I said I would update every two weeks but with school, homework, SCA, sophomore student council and life in general I haven't updated this story. I am having major writing block for this story and I don't know what else to do with it but here's a chapter and I hope you guys like it. I have switched my writing to The Outsiders which I find easier to write about. However I may end up writing another Twilight story in the near future.

I don't own Bucsh Gardens or Twilight

* * *

Emmett's POV

I don't know what got in to Bella. Well I really do know it was all that sugar but hey what can I say I'm here favorite. Edward looked at me raising an eyebrow. Well she knows that I will give her sugar so can you can't blame her, since no one else will. We had road three rides and still haven't got to pick on yet there was only me, Alice, and Eddie.

"Don't call me Eddie!"

"Well stop listening to my thoughts."

"I would if I could."

"Will you to children stop bickering so we can ride something? Unlike you I don't have forever unless you want to change that." Bella was stopping her foot up and down.

"No we will not be changing anything." She snatched the cards our of Jasper's hands.

"Well since Emmett got me cotton candy he get's to pick first."

"See Eddie I told you that she like me more." I took a car from Bella and it was the ten of spades. Bella held the cards out toward Alice who took a card and then Edward followed.

"So what did ya'll get?" Bella asked as she handed all the cards to Rose. Edward had the jack of hearts and Alice had the ace of clubs.

"No!"

"Sorry Emmy but it's Alice's turn." Bella was patting my shoulder and talking a very caring voice as if she was sad too. However that all changed.

"Where do you want to go Alice?" If we weren't vampires I'm pretty sure we would have to ask her to repeat.

"For once I'm not going to look into the future and I say we go to the Escape to Pompeii!" We went over to the ride it wasn't a long ride and there weren't a lot of people so we could get on the second time. Water was involved so that made it look awesome.

"Okay let's figure out how we are sitting." Jasper said as the people in fount of us got on.

"Well Bella, Emmett and me in the fount and Edward, Jasper and Rose behind us."

"Okay!" We all yelled as we saw the people that were in front of us come out on top of a hill that had water coming down from it. The next thing we saw was them getting soaked as they went down. We all got in, Bella was in the middle and when we took off from the loading area our feet got soaked. The boat started up the hill into an opening. It was dark and then out of know where fire was everywhere.

"Fire! There trying to kill us!" I screamed.

"Emmett it's just a ride." Rose told me. Next a column fell down but ended up being stopped because it landed on another one that made a pathway for the boat to get thru.

"That could have killed us or should I say me." Before I could respond to Bella, I saw that we were going to run into a wall but then some doors opened up and all I could see is the sky. But as we moved closer I could see the drop with the water.

"Emmett hold on to Bella." Edward told me and wrapped my arm around her. To my surprise she moved closer to me and held on to my shirt as we when down the hill super fast getting water dumped on us.

"That was sweet." That was all that was said and that was by Jazz. We went around a curve and we were back where we got on at. I walked over to where the guy was that was in charge of running the ride.

"Hey dude you know that stuff in there is falling down and catching on fire."

"Yea I know." Man this guy has an attitude.

"Well don't you think you should fix it?"

"It's all part of the ride."

"Well I'm never riding that again." I walked off to join my family man these park people are crazy! Well at least it was only me and Eddie who haven't go to chose a ride. So it had to be my turn next.

* * *

I'll try to update when I can but most likely will only be three more chapters. Sorry and thanks for sticking with my story.


End file.
